


bet i could make you smile

by eternallylost



Series: blue lock: untold [3]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: just a quick peek at what happened when ryuusei and the team meet the world five
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryuusei
Series: blue lock: untold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	bet i could make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, there's supposed to be one more part before this. but i'm not getting anywhere so let me just share this part for now :D

The morning after they completed their team of 5, they were sent off to play against the “World Five” team that Ego himself had invited. According to Ego, these five players were currently some of the best strikers in the world, most of them Reo had already heard of before: Madrid’s Luna, England’s Blake, Brazil’s Silva, and Cavazos the freckled baby from Argentina’s national team. The fifth one was a bit unfamiliar to him but Reo’s heard of a new kid in the French league, a rising star: that was Julian Loki. All the world-class strikers were in their mid-twenties except for Loki. Reo wonders how good this guy actually is, to have been invited together with those older men.

Reo and the rest of the team walk onto the field to finally face these internationally recognized players. 

"Is this the last team?" The man with a huge build, Dada Silva, asked his teammates.

"Yeah, Ego said they were the last."

"Our part-time job’s gonna be over soon. What a shame.”

“Those guys couldn’t even score a goal against us! What a bunch of weaklings.”

Suddenly, Ryuusei steps forward and approaches their opponents with confidence in his stride, and Reo is suddenly reminded of Ryuusei’s violent tendencies. His eyes grew wide, alarmed. _What is he planning to do?_ Reo decides to follow a few steps behind the tan-skinned man, just in case he needs to intervene.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Ryuusei greets them with the most annoying tone Reo’s ever heard him use. Reo subsequently realizes that Ryuusei had spoken in _English_ . _What can this guy not do?_

“Sorry to interrupt. I couldn’t help but join in on your small talk,” Ryuusei grins. “How many teams have you played before us?” 

Reo watched quietly as Ryuusei continued. Reo was ready to pull him away if Ryuusei started saying anything that might spark a fight. 

“Oh? You can understand us, huh?” Luna chuckles. “There were six teams before you. So, you guys are the seventh.”

“And none of them scored a goal?” Ryuusei follows up with another question.

Julian Loki steps in and answers before Luna could, “There was someone on the first team who scored one goal. But that’s it.” Loki extends a hand towards Ryuusei. “Julian Loki. Nice to meet you.”

Ryuusei takes Loki’s hand and gives it a firm shake. “Shidou Ryuusei. The pleasure is mine. Honestly, I expected no one to score a goal against you. You are the world’s elite strikers after all, right?”

  
  
Reo’s ears perk up at that. This bastard Ryuusei always loved to rile people up, but Loki only chuckles, giving away no hint of annoyance or anything, just pure amusement. “We just went easy on them at the first kick-off. A minor lapse of judgement on our part, that’s all.”

Ryuusei hums, “Then, I would appreciate it if you don’t go easy on us, Loki-san. I want to see what level the world is at right now.” 

That makes Loki grin, and he gives Ryuusei a nod. “Alright then. I’ll make sure to put on a show for you.”

“Five minutes until kick-off!” A voice blares through the speakers. “Players, get into your positions! Blue Lock team will take the kickoff.” 

Ryuusei waves at Loki before turning around to go back to his team. Only then does he notice Reo standing a few feet away from him. “Hey, purple bun,” Ryuusei shifts back to his native language, “Were you worried about me?” 

Reo scoffs, “Not even in the slightest. I was worried about them. You’re dangerous.”

  
  
Ryuusei laughs as they walk back to their positions, “Sure. I bet you were impressed by my English skills though.” 

“I can’t say I wasn’t surprised.” Reo shrugs as he takes his position at the center mark where the ball is. 

“You have high standards, purple bun.” Ryuusei snickers. Reo does some last-minute stretches as they wait for the signal while Ryuusei walks over to his own position, but he stops midway and turns back to Reo.

“Hey, Reo,” Ryuusei half-shouts. He’s up to something again; Reo knows it, judging by the mischievous grin on his face, and how he even used his first name. 

“If I score a goal here, will you smile for me?” 

“That’s a big _if,_ Ryuusei.” Reo thinks it’s an unusual bet, but everything about Ryuusei is unusual, so he finds himself accepting. “But fine.” Reo doesn’t know why it’s getting harder and harder to refuse Ryuusei, but it’s not like the guy was asking for material or impossible things; maybe that’s why Reo kept indulging him.

“Make that a _when_ , purple bun.” Ryuusei’s grin turns into his signature confident smirk. “Better get your best smile ready,” Ryuusei bids him before jogging towards his own position.   
  


Reo rolls his eyes at the retreating figure, the corners of his lips curling up into a tiny smile as he shakes his head, amused. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to finish this but i've lost all inspiration 🤧 hope that was as good as it felt when i was writing it tho
> 
> twitter: @mahitogf


End file.
